


阴差阳错

by dailyfish



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, 植物组, 白不二, 藏不二
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyfish/pseuds/dailyfish
Summary: 5号场与3号场的替换赛后，白石莫名觉得自己应该道个歉……





	1. 道歉

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 虽然XF疯狂吃设定但是还是遵循原作来好了  
> 2\. 白石全国大赛是真的打high了，并非因为觉得“尚有余裕”才没有摘护腕，而且过于保留也和白石“为了确保胜利打完美的网球”的理念不符。  
> 3\. 虽然没有后悔过自己对网球风格的选择，但是白石真的很欣赏或者说喜欢不二的网球  
> 4\. 不二战后有过不甘但他真心感谢白石让自己有过一次“全力爆发”的契机，因为这是平时的不二所不能做到的事。  
> 5\. 幸村很喜欢自己的两位室友，可是很明显自己在这方面不是参谋型的角色所以与其掺上一脚不如坐观其变。  
> 6\. 为了方便くん和さん在非必要场合都直接省略了。

第一章

“Game 白石-切原，6-4！”

最后的圆桌抽击下，5号场与3号场的第二双打比赛落下了帷幕。替换赛初胜，切原恶魔化的问题也终于得以解决，对于初中生队伍而言，这显然是令人欣喜的结局。和切原击掌之余，白石看了眼观众席，到终场都还在的两位室友比赛结束时反而都没了影子。

“哈哈，这下真的要好好道歉了。”白石挠了挠头，干笑了几声。

“怎么了？白石前辈？”切原直觉对面的人情绪有点奇怪。

“没事，这场能赢下来真的太好了，接下来的第二单打压力应该会稍微小一点了吧，“白石赶紧转移话题。”走吧，切原。”

******************************************************************************************************************

“你在翻箱倒柜找什么啊？”看完第二双打的比赛后便回了宿舍的幸村被火急火燎赶回寝室开始翻行李的白石吓了一跳。“对了，不二和手冢呢？”

“你倒是不问替换赛的结果啊。”白石一边继续翻东西一边忍不住吐槽。“不二应该是去送手冢了。替换赛结束后，才从菊丸那里知道手冢去德国了。真是的，也不和我们这几个室友道个别么？”

“手冢就是这样清冷的个性吧，另外，我觉得手冢说不定意外的很难应付离别的氛围。”幸村从在床上葛优瘫的姿势切换到了正坐。“从此201只有三个人了啊。那，既然你们都知道手冢走了为什么不二还没回来？我猜他们是一起去送手冢的吧？”

“幸村你有的时候真的很可怕你知不知道？”白石手上动作顿了一下。“而且你真的不好奇替换赛的结果吗？”

“在无路可退的情况下迹部挺身而出用引以为傲的精神力和新的绝招取得了关键的一胜对吧？”

“！！！  
幸村我知道你各种意义很厉害但你居然连预言都会上天是不是太过偏心了？”

“刚刚柳生给我发了短信。”

“…………皮这一下真的你开心吗？”

“自然开心。”幸村很满意地点头。“所以不二不是因为你就是因为手冢现在才没回来的对吧？还有我最后开始的问题要考虑回答一下吗？”

“你听到了啊……我倒不觉得不二是会因为我而不回来的人，况且我当时真的不是故意不摘护腕的。”白石终于从被翻的有些乱的行李箱中找出一颗看起来有些年头的网球。“可能是和老友告别比较伤感吧？别看不二看起来云淡风轻，很多时候真的蛮感性的。”

“你这才是什么多年老友的语气……”幸村摇摇头站起身。“那我先去吃晚饭了，本来以为你俩会一起回来不过现在看来等会不二到寝室后你们还有不少话要说。我就先避个嫌，以免你们尴尬。”

“之前就想说了，幸村你是魔鬼吗？“白石简单把乱掉的行李整理归位，转身掰了一点点香蕉喂给桌上的独角仙。” 无论在球场上还是球场外。”

幸村早已学会无视白石大部分突如其来的捏他和吐槽，披上外套直接出了门。“再见啦，祝你好运。”

******************************************************************************************************************

“我回来了。”

“欢迎回——”

“……………”

“啊哈哈，那个，欢迎回来啊，不二。”

“………………”

“抱歉！”两人坐在各自的椅子上面面相觑。长久尴尬的沉默后，看着不二没什么血色的脸白石一时竟不知用什么话开头，紧张之下跳过了所有该有和不该有的铺垫。

“！”本来有些面无表情的不二被这突如其来的道歉吓了一跳。“为什么要道歉？”

“无论如何我觉得我还是应该为全国大赛准决赛上的事说声对不起。但我想向你保证，我绝不是出于任何——”

不二像是没有听到白石的解释，自顾自开口：“我以前……一直觉得，网球还算有意思……可是近来我有些困惑。我……真的喜欢这项运动吗？”

“不二？”瞬间反应过来不是不二纠结于自己的白石更加迷茫了。

“抱歉，只是最近发生了一些事所以有点……疑惑？”

“我……我一直都很喜欢你的网球！”看着情绪异常到有些可怕的不二，白石攥了攥拳头。

“嗯、嗯？”不二今天第二次被白石突如其来的发言吓到。

白发少年直视着不二的眼睛，语速越来越快。“从千岁告诉我关东有一位天才不二周助后，我就一直在关注你和你的网球。虽然我从未觉得自己选择的网球道路会让我后悔，但对我来说，你的网球风格刚好是我的反面，所以我会忍不住格外在意。此前我一直坚持认为，为了确保胜利，完美的网球才是队伍所必需的。而在半决赛上，你的网球告诉我，帅气和华美的球风一样可以强大且精彩。在那之后我一直期待着，不二，你会展现出来的、属于天才不二周助的更帅气而强大的网球！”

“白石……”

“所以如果你没有厌烦网球的话，我会一直像这样注视着我对面这位天才的！”

“谢，谢谢。”不二有些楞住的表情恢复了正常，“……谢谢，白石。”

“啊，不用谢，那——”白石站起身。

不二站起来稍微欠身把白石摁回椅子上。“这个谢谢是为你刚刚那段话，准决赛那件事，我可我不接受你的道歉。”

“不二？”

“因为我不觉得你做了需要道歉的事。那场比赛是我输了，我必须承认这一点。我也相信，我认识的白石不是出于故意在全国大赛的舞台上有所保留的人。另外，正如你所说，我的网球可不会固步自封，现在再对战一场，我有不输给同一个人的自信。”说到最后一句时，不二弯了弯眼睛，俨然又是平日那个处事不惊但日常操作稳中带皮的天才。

“我可也不一定会输啊，不二。”一提到网球，白石下意识杠了回去。

“哈哈，这才是我认识的白石嘛，虽然知道白石你一直很喜欢抛直球但是实际收到这种直球发言还是让人很难缓过来的。”

意识到自己确实说了过于肉麻的台词，白石开始不自然地挠脸。“哈……哈哈，那个，不二我们去吃晚饭如何？”

“我觉得现在食堂已经关门了。”

“欸……欸？”

“我在食堂快关门的时间回来的，我们还在这里耗了好一会儿，所以现在多半真的关门了。没想到你居然一直等我到现在，这一点可真的抱歉了。”

“没，没事……不过明天的训练可怎么办啊……”想到那张内容密密麻麻的训练表，白石的表情一秒垮了下来。

******************************************************************************************************************

“我回来了，两位聊得怎样啊？”幸村及时地一手提着两个袋子推门进来。

“欢迎回来。”  
“欢迎回来。”

“嗯，真有点上班归来被两位夫人热情欢迎的味道。”看到两人之间气氛并不如想象中尴尬，幸村颇为愉悦地开起了玩笑。“对了，一直没在食堂看到你俩，就简单拿了一点方便打包的食物带回来了。明天训练量不算小，不吃饭可很难熬下来。”

“谢谢。”  
“幸村A梦！”相比一旁不二的淡定，白石几乎要挤出星星眼了。“真是——“

“好了好了，”幸村在白石开始耍宝之前截住了他的话头，“我知道我是地球好室友行了吧。不过在寝室里吃饭还是不大好的，反正你俩昨天也出去看星星了，今天晚上天气不错，今晚接着一起约个小会吃完便当看看星星如何？”

“好啊，”不二笑着接过袋子。“不好意思我家白石一高兴起来就不要偶像包袱，我俩这就出门幸村旦那您好好休息，再见。”

“……这到底是谁和谁的夫妇漫才……不如说您两位这样我完全不知道从哪里开始吐槽这让我觉得作为四天宝寺的人很失格啊……”被幸村噎了一口一时半会没切换回搞笑模式的白石一瞬间感到了格格不入。

******************************************************************************************************************

“今天星星比昨天还多啊。”

“是啊。”

“只可惜今天没有流星， 刚好有个愿望来着。”

“真意外，不二你是会信这种的人啊？”

“也不算相信，不过偶尔给不确定的东西一点寄托也没什么不好，对吧？”

“不确定的东西？”

“没事，快吃吧，我们可是真的如幸村所说吃到了晚上，不早点回去又要被调侃了。“

“是，是哦。“

******************************************************************************************************************

“结果翻箱倒柜那么久完全是无用功啊……”躺回床上的白石后知后觉。


	2. 交接会议

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 败组的友人们披上黑外套归来，白石觉得趁此机会应该好好培养一下中学生网球界的未来部长们……

第二章

“幸村，你今晚有空吗？“败组成为黑外套组回来的当晚，白石就找到了幸村。

“交接会议对么？真是个好队长啊白石。“

“这次又是切原告诉你的吧？“

“切原没有手机。“

“？？？幸村你果然成精了对吧？“

“柳告诉我的。“

“……我真傻，真的。“白石觉得自己有点头疼。“那今晚幸村你能来吗？”

“当然没问题，就算不为了赤也，为了我的好室友也要去啊。”

“……幸村咱能好好说人话么？我觉得自己一身鸡皮疙瘩需要抖抖。”

******************************************************************************************************************

“部长部长！最后一个问题！请问部费的管理有什么要注意的地方？”切原一副好宝宝的表情盯着自家部长，这副和球场上大相径庭的模样让和他不熟的同辈人感到有些诡异。

“部费主要管理权还是在经理手上，不过作为部长，也要及时和经理沟通，避免出现过多不合理的支出。当然如果实在不擅长这方面的工作或者忙不过来的话也可以和副部商量分担或者交换一些工作。网球部人比较多，虽然大家也都不是小孩子了，但作为管理者还是要有管理者的担当，学会负起责任才是。“幸村也不厌其烦地解释。  
”不过话是这么说，我并没有为整个网球部做太多实际的事情，毕竟我当上队长后不久就没有参加部活了“讲到这里幸村有些自嘲地笑了笑，”所以你要好好感谢真田和你的前辈们啊。现在有问题的话多向真田请教，具体事务上我了解得不一定比他多。“

“好的，谢谢部长！“切原终于合上了不知道何处搞来的笔记本。认真向幸村鞠了一躬。

“切原在这种细节上蛮认真啊。“白石斟酌许久，噎下了”意外的“三个字。因为是非正式的会议，就干脆选在人少还大都是部长的201室开了。不二说着去找英二然后飞速溜号留下大石和海堂大眼瞪小眼。好在很快其他学校的部长和接班人也陆续到了，一群人挤在不大的201简单交流了作为部长的经验和重要的细节，顺便交代了后辈们一部分简单的交接工作。讲完最后一项友谊赛的安排工作之后迹部大爷礼貌地表示了对于这个小寝室作为临时会议室的嫌弃，仿佛刚刚在这座小庙认真讲了半小时的大佛不是他自己一样。

******************************************************************************************************************

后辈们都随着自家部长陆续撤出了房间，只留下切原和财前窝在部长寝室。两人本来现在住同一寝室和部长关系又不差，干脆坐在凳子上聊起天来。

‘下次等你们来立海大打友谊赛的时候，我可以带你们参观部长照顾的天台。部长超厉害的，整个天台的植物几乎都是在部长在打理。’  
“感觉比谦也前辈的蜥蜴有意思。“财前不愿意放过任何一个吐槽自家前辈的机会。  
“蜥蜴？忍足前辈养了蜥蜴吗？真厉害！“不巧对面是好奇心满格的切原，对于这种话题切原的热情一直是爆表的。  
“一直在养，倒不如说他带着蜥蜴来集训了你没有看到吗？明明号称浪速之星，却养这种慢吞吞的生物真不愧是谦也前辈。说起来我们部都养的什么宠物啊真的没问题吗？“财前一边解释一边伸手碰了碰养独角仙的箱子的玻璃外壁。

听到财前不留情的吐槽白石笑着插嘴，”还有我们这样不是挺好吗？多有队伍特色啊？而且说起来还是幸村照顾的楼顶花园厉害啊，好多难养的毒花毒草都活下来了，该说不愧是幸村吗？“  
“部长在好奇你居然去过之前我觉得你突然开始给人点赞这个操作既OOC还显得各种意义上问题很大。“  
“问题不大啊，白石对不二可是一心一意的。“一扯到白石幸村就忍不住上去皮一把。  
“？？？“虽然注意到的人不多不过切原的表情已经不大对了。  
“是吗？部长你现在居然是这么专情的角色的吗？“财前倒是习惯了白石日常冷不丁的奇怪脑洞。  
“哪有，我钟情的一直都是不二啊，对吧幸村？“白石从善如流开始表演。  
“是是是，您之深情，日月可鉴，行了吧？“幸村觉得再接茬这小子怕是能磕一晚上，”好了，现在也不早了，赤也，财前你们早点准备休息了吧。明早还有训练，可别迟到了。“说着拿着洗漱工具出了门。

******************************************************************************************************************

“再、再见！“  
“好的，明天见，部长，幸村前辈。“财前一脸漠然把掉线的切原拽出门，正好撞上刚回来的不二。”晚上好，不二前辈。“  
“晚上好啊财前，”不二笑着点头示意，“切原也在啊，两位会议辛苦了。早点休息啊“  
“谢、谢不二前辈！“切原全程没敢抬头。  
“谢谢前辈。“

“幸村刚刚和切原说了什么我的事吗？“不二有些好奇地问白石，”刚刚他看到我态度一直很奇怪。“  
“没有啊，“白石想了一下，不觉得今天有什么奇怪的对话内容。”可能你看错了？“  
“大概吧。”

******************************************************************************************************************

直到快走到寝室前，财前都觉得自己身旁的人气压有些奇怪。虽然能猜到和自家部长的玩笑有关，但都不是小学生了应该不会还有人把部长那夸张的语气当真吧？这么想着的财前选择性忽略了白石平时的人模人样以及幸村作为部长这两点在切原少年心中的影响力。

“财前，你先回去吧，我去找一下藏兔座。”突然想到正事的切原终于清醒过来，戳了戳拿出手机的财前。  
财前觉得自己闻到了博客素材的味道：“找他有什么事吗？也不算麻烦我等等你就好。“  
“明年我就升三年级了，如果还因为学业的问题影响到网球部的训练和比赛，总觉得太对不起部长和前辈们了，所以在拜托藏兔座给我整理一些英语的资料。“切原有些不好意思，不过还是选择实话实说。  
在财前开口之前，藏兔座看到了门口的两人，直接拿着一叠纸走了出来，向两人挥了挥手。“切原你来啦？这是你上次整理的资料，希望对你有用处。“  
“谢谢了藏兔座！“切原两手接过资料，”等我下个期末考试过了我去请你吃烤肉！“  
“不觉得这许诺过于遥远了吗？“财前在心里接了一句。  
“没关系，以前也有被拜托过整理这些所以不费什么事。“藏兔座笑得爽朗。  
“真青春啊。”这么想着的财前突然觉得自己和这群同龄人的确有些代沟。

“对了，藏兔座你对、对……同性恋怎么看？“切原突然叫住了已经转身的藏兔座，有些结巴地开口。”你们美国人应该更、更了解这个对吧？“  
“我是英裔，“藏兔座揉了揉额头，”再说我也入日籍了，怎么都和美国不搭边吧？还有你那是什么奇怪的偏见？“  
“对不起！只是……今天才知道白石前辈和不二前辈居然是……是一对，觉得暂时有点难缓过来。“

“？？？等等切原你认真的吗？“一旁的财前内心弹幕已经被刷爆了。

******************************************************************************************************************

“说起来赤也可是现在都还相信圣诞老人啊，这么逗他不会当真了吧？“刷着牙的幸村突然有些担心。  
“不过应该不至于吧，再怎么样赤也也不是小孩子了。“思索片刻幸村决定暂且相信这个世界并不会因自己起什么风浪。


End file.
